callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frozen Jese
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Browse below for messages or write me a message. Randomness Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of juarez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Billy "the Candle" page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Administrator Hi! Given that this wiki has no active administrators and you're the most active user, I've made you an administrator here. Enjoy! We can also help create a brand new skin for the wiki, in preparation for the upcoming third game in the series. Ausir(talk) 01:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Like with the character categories I created, I think it's best to add per-game categories for weapons too, especially since The Cartel will have an entirely different set of weapons than CoJ and BiB. Ausir(talk) 18:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy! Over here! Forgotten message! Ahoy! Hey Jese, I seem to have missed some news about The Cartel and can't find mention of it, could you help me out? One of the main reasons being I need confirmation that Ben McCall is that guy's name, and that Billy changed his name to McCall. Also, I seem to have messed up the McCall disambiguation by adding Billy Candle, if you could take a look at it, it doesn't appear (at least to me) like it did previously. The big white box wasn't there... Chrome Engine I am writing this message for both Frozen Jese and Overlord. I deleted the Chrome engine article, the reason being this a Wiki for Call of Juarez, Jese you requested more games be listed, and while that is fine to a point, it could easily have gone overboard describing subjects not relevant to CoJ, this wikia IS supposed to be for CoJ. The engine should instead be listed''' directly under 'Gameplay' in Call of Juarez, and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood with specifics on which version of the engine it is. Foreborn 03:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A Reply I've recovered, thanks for asking. As for the disambiguation box I never noticed it like that before... Anything you could do to maybe shorten the box (perhaps by removing text?) and if possible recoloring the box itself black, with a dark green edge so people can tell it's not just magically floating text :D. That was my thought anyways. Also, about Billy and Ben... Where's the news?! I've heard nothing recent on The Cartel and I appear to be the only one! I need my CoJ fix man! Where's the news? Nope Frozen, I don't think we need a weapons category. We have Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons, cal- you get the idea. The weapons article is alone by itself because of superior categories, shouldn't we put it out of its misery? But really, I don't see a need for any category like that except for Videos and Games. And by the way, I removed the old messaged, that's what happened. And what do you mean Ray looks old?! If you mean in CoJ, then yes. In his sixties at least and under a lot of stress or something... In Bound in Blood he was about forty, Thomas and Marisa were probably (saying he was forty) roughly seven or ten years younger. Ray's age 7-8 years? No, not quite. And you must keep in mind Thomas was a hastily thrown together corpse, if Techland were to release a revision of Call of Juarez I guarantee there would be more to his and Marisa's models after Bound in Blood. So roughly, 1866 Ray is about late thirties, very early forties, Thomas is maybe very late twenties or early, early, early thirties. William may be 14 or 15 in the first episodes and after the time passed probably 16 or 17. Call of Juarez is about 1882... Ray would only be in his middle, perhaps later fifties. Well, I guess he's just like Lorne Green and Partick Stewart, looking old beforehand... Foreborn 20:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ray's Age The disambiguation looks much better than before. Great job. FROZEN... *Gasps, wheezes*. Use... *cough*please use past tense on all articles! I concluded that in the events of Bound in Blood, Ray McCall was 43-45 (1864-1866), and 61 for Call of Juarez (1882). Thomas was 33-35, and 51, and William was 20-22. User:11Morey April 8, 2011 11:00 PM (EST) New Policy I suggest we enforce a new policy for this wiki. The Call of Duty Wiki, used to follow this policty, but removed it due to a controversy regarding the sex dolls in MW2. But, I feel we can (with a little modification, common sense, and logic), we can use this policy to help the Wiki. The Policy is referred to as the "Granularity Policy", basically this policy basically states that anything that is mentioned, seen, or used within the Call of Juarez Universe, it is appropriate that it has its own page. Note that there are a few rules regarding this policy: 1. Use common sense. We don't need a page for bushes, trees, rivers, because well it doesn't warrant getting a page. 2. Anything that doesn't contradict the above rule, needs its own page. That includes objects, weapons, people, animals, locations, etc. Even if the a character is only mentioned, and we have no information regarding him, no matter how important or unimportant, it still warrants its own page. 3. We use BOTH the PC and Xbox 360/PS3 versions of each game. So if Juarez has a mini bio in the duel challenges, which is on the Xbox 360 version, it should be included in the page. Also, The policy requires that we use the North American versions of the game. As there is a stunning difference between the 2006 and 2007 version of the game. Basically the difference is the beginning Billy Candle level. The European version has him going through Hope to escape the town, and not through the woods like the 2007 version. So Frozen Jese, I need your input on whether you want to impose this new policy or not. Its up to you, but I strongly suggest we use this as I feel it may benefit the Wiki. Plus, I can create the pages (Although Screencaps are going to be a problem, since I don't have software that can take "decent" quality screen caps, but I can create the pages. User:11Morey April 8, 2011 10:56 PM (EST) Actually... (This message left in both Frozen Jese's and 11Morey's talk pages.) Jese and I are both equal moderators of this site. If you have a request like this, next time please contact us both. Not trying to be nit-pickey but... Well I am being :P Jese, I don't think we should impose this rule, because we're basically doing all that now. Granted we don't have a page for Jackson and really miniature stuff, that's true. But all that is irrelevant. Why? Well, I think what we should do right now is focus on getting the articles we have rewritten, then look at stuff like this. Essentially, in my opinion anyway, this isn't good timing for a subject like this because we need to focus on rewriting the character, weapons and Call of Juarez articles. Granted we should include the Xbox 360 CoJ opening, since it's the first level is should go under Heading 3 reading "Xbox 360 Version". What do you think Jese? Foreborn 16:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Remaining Articles (Message for both 11Morey and Frozen Jese) Foreborn 21:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright braintrust, I know we have all been busy, especially me, but we need to finish these articles before Call of Juarez TC comes out. If you can set the base descriptions of all these articles I'll come along later and smooth it over grammar wise and add onto them. Remember our manual of style, guys. If you don't recall just look at the completed articles: Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Juan Mendoza Hybrid Gun I've gathered a list of the remaining articles to complete: Call of Juarez Lasso (Perhaps we should describe the basic rope design under Mechanics to fill in the page...) Ranger (The mechanics still says mode 1860, since we're all in agreement it's the Colt Walker and Colt Dragoon we need to set two paragraphs under mechanics describing the Walker and Dragoon seperately.) Dynamite (I really am at a loss what to put under Mechanics. No, really. Dynamite goes boom because of cap. That's about it. 11Morey, you seem to be tuned in to this kind of stuff, can you give us your weapon wisdom? Also, I'm unsure if we have the right models listed for all the guns. Now the Classic Rifle and Classic Gun we should leave alone, I think they are accurate, I know that website says differently, but keep in mind the ones we have listed are earlier versions of those same guns, closer to the period. I'm pretty sure the Colt Single Action Army is the one.) Heavy Rifle (This one isn't even listed...) Ray McCall (Don't worry about this one, I'm on it.) Thomas McCall Seeing Farther Tom Manson Ty Stewart McClyde Brothers Tim Powell Molly Ferguson Devlin Ned The Plague Clyde Forrester O'Donnell About Are you trying to enundate me with work? I don't mean to sound arrogant but most of the work on this site has been my doing, yes, you and 11Morey have definitely been doing your part and I appreciate it, but I only have two hands and I am STILL trying to finish the character articles! Before I can even think about an 'about' page the rest of the Wiki articles need to be completed. Whomever was doing the Call of Juarez summaries quit doing so so that's even more for me to overhaul.Foreborn 18:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Chet Call of Juarez, yes, Ferguson's antagonistic ranch hand. I could've sworn they said Chet... What kind of a name is 'Chat'? But anyway, let's not get ahead of ourselves, before I get to Call of Juarez characters I need to finish BiB chars. Sorry about the rant earlier, I was under some stress. Did you see the news article I posted? For some reason it isn't appearing on the main page... What? "I feel like you're the guy who started this Wiki." Say what? Foreborn 23:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Revelation: ID, Once and For All. Here you go. This link here: http://i51.tinypic.com/2d1wx79.jpg shows that the Classic Gun is a Remington 1890, and the 1889 Classic Six Shooter is a Colt SAA. The Bound in Blood's gun is on the left, CoJ 1's gun is on the right. (Previous message by 11Morey) Nice picture 11Morey, but no. The gun is a Colt Single Action Army, proved by the fact of the game files listing the Peacemaker, another name for the SAA. I agree in the fact it looks more like a Remington 1890, perhaps it was bad research on Techland's part (althoguh later SAA's looked just like Remington 1890s) but the gun is a Colt Single Action Army revolver, and I think it's time we moved on from this subject. I checked the sound files just to be certain, as I've played BiB so much I know what each gun sounds like, nothing is out of order here. The Classic gun, is a Colt SAA. If you don't believe me then look at Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood pc versions' game files with WinRAR or another program that can open up ZIP and similar files. I have a new revelation on the Ranger topic, which will also close the ID issue there as well. The Ranger in Bound in Blood is not teh 1860, not the Dragoon, it is none other than our old friend... The Colt Walker, it is the same gun in both games, I never checked the game files for the Ranger before, I checked both CoJ and BiB, so we have confirmation, both are the Colt Walker. Foreborn 01:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The Weapon Articles Message for 11Morey and FrozenJese. Alright braintrust, the weapon articles are finally finished. Now we need pictures. I'd like to show the real guns and how they appear in both games, ideally but I have had no luck with trying to take screenshots. And keep in mind we need close-ups of the weapons themselves, not someone holding and or shooting them. And if we get one of any of the guns, we need to get the others as well. As a secondary option we could just upload pictures of the real weapons and leave it at that. We're getting very close to our goal, we need to figure this out as soon as possible. Foreborn 07:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Jese, I would really like your input. Foreborn 18:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Leaving the Wiki So, you're leaving? And I do have a couple of questions... Do I already have beurocratic rights? If not, how would I go about getting them? If you leave I'll need to be able to do more than I can now. And yes, I do plan on making a certain someone an administrator. Foreborn 05:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, and rest assured, I will finish Project McCall even if I'm the only one here. Although with 11Morey, thankfully I have some help. See you around then, good day. Foreborn 07:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) AK In Call of Juarez: The Cartel the AK-47 is named the 'AK'. Frozen, we don't list the actual weapon names as the titles of the articles, such as we put 'Ranger' instead of 'Walker Colt'. Foreborn 18:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Theme Thank you so much for pointing out how you personally don't like the new themes without my having to ask you. I personally changed the Wikia's look and I, personally, think the yellow/gold background on black text and new photo are fine, as do 11Morey and several others I'd asked about it shortly after I made the changes. To put it rather bluntly Frozen, you left. If you hadn't, I would've asked your input at the time in question. However, you did, and thus I did not. The theme is fine. Foreborn 00:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What can't you see well? The black text on gold/yellow background or the photo of Billy and Ray on the sides? I used the same specs to make that as Ausir did for the first one. If you're talking about the photo, it may be something in your settings need adjusting. The Problem Another person I asked to evaluate the changes had a problem where he saw Ray and Billy, but our old eyesore, the white text on black background was still present. Thing is, he was also using a laptop. This falls out of my jurisdiction, one because I don't know what inthe world I can do about it, and two it's likely a Wikia problem. So there's really nothing I can do, 'cept maybe contact Ausir if more people have this same issue. Foreborn 18:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Step-uncle? Isn't Reverend Ray McCall indeed Billy's step-uncle? Juarez is Billy's biological father, and Thomas his step-father, considering he ran away with Marisa while she was pregnant. You probably already knew that. Headcrab64 00:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Headcrab 64 In case your message was also implying I should be editing more, I shall say this. My work has been slow on this Wiki for quite a while, but I will never abandon the goal. After The Cartel comes out I plan to go on an editing spree, perhaps even before that I shall finish some of the CoJ and BiB articles. As for Headcrab 64 becoming an admin, we'll see. I had intended to make 11Morey an admin for quite some time but I decided to wait until he had earned the title, as I shall most likely do with Heacrab 64. The way I view it is 11Morey is mainly the techniqual, information guy, instead of an extreme editor, although his editing skills are not to be misjudged, he is quite good. Don't worry, I shall, even if it ended up being me alone, finish Project McCall, the only Call of Juarez Wiki. Foreborn 00:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Lonely Place Hey. In case you didn't view my last blog post I suggested we all officially take a hiatus until January... Although now I'm thinking I might be the only one still active even after such a short time... So there's a slim possibility I might be finishing up the remaining articles alone in January due to the busyness of the coming months. I have noticed you are still dropping by now and then to edit a few things. Do you plan to keep doing that? Currently I feel like I'm the only guy standing in an abandoned warehouse listening to echoes of my voice :P Foreborn 03:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Titles I don't quite understand what you were saying. You are AGAINST titles in article names (Sergeant Ray McCall) or for them? They are technically incorrect, and unless ALL we have is a title we must stick to actual names. As for policies, we do have general rules of thumb here but honestly, I never saw the need nor bothered to learn much about policy enforcement/sourcing etc because we don't get a lot of traffic here, it's mainly just the three of us and we can communicate between one another quite well. I should've taken the titles out long ago but I was lazy busy. Foreborn 23:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finnish eh? Yeah, cool :) Where u from? Email Address What is your email address? I would like to discuss something with you. My email address is sk8tbdkid@yahoo.com. RE: Hmmmmmmm What do you mean, by that? BTW, I need to have a discussion with you. overlord and I would like to discussion with you. - User:11Morey June 25, 2012 3:25 PM (EST) List of categories Hey Frozen, as you might have noticed we had a crapload of categories. I've tried to trim them down and add in new categories and I'd like everyone to know what ones to use, so I've put the list down below. Morey and I seem to disagree on the categories so it appears he is ignoring me, so I shall ask you instead. I'm also considering adding in Weapons, Locations and Characters (and possibly Episodes) categories to the list which would be more akin to other Wikis, but I'm not sure. And, I'm considering uploading a Manual of Style blog post which would detail how we maintain articles, create, our format, list of categories, etc, just basic stuff and linking somewhere on the main page. Thoughts? Games Call of Juarez Call of Juarez characters Call of Juarez weapons Call of Juarez locations Call of Juarez multiplayer Call of Juarez episodes Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood locations Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood multiplayer Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood episodes Call of Juarez: The Cartel Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Call of Juarez: The Cartel weapons Call of Juarez: The Cartel locations Call of Juarez: The Cartel multiplayer Call of Juarez: The Cartel episodes Animals Enemies Gangs Allies Playable Characters Miscellaneous Drinks Pistols Revolvers Explosives Melee weapons Rifles Revolvers Submachine Guns Foreborn 19:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I would like to formally protest on some of these. I disagree with the following categories: 1. Revolvers 2. Submachine Guns 3. Gangs I would like to also modify/add the following categories: 1. Criminal Groups- (This way we can group together the outlaw gangs, street gangs, Mendoza Cartel, and Peacekeepers International articles (Once they are made) 2. Real Life characters- (This would include Governor McCormick, (who was the Governor of Arizona in 1866, and in Bound in Blood issued the bounty for Jim Peters), Hernan Cortes, and Montezuma II). 3. Locations- (This groups together the locations for ALL the games) 4. Weapons (This groups together the weapons for ALL the games) 5. Enemies- (This groups together all enemy "factions" (Apache Renegades, Navajo, Comanche, Union Soldiers, Barnsby's Renegades, Vatos Locos, etc.) 6. Criminals- This replaces Foreborn's category of "enemies". 7. Multiplayer- (This groups together the multiplayer for ALL the games) 8. Multiplayer Classes- (Self-explanitory) 9. Multiplayer Maps- (self-explanitory) 10. Deceased- (This groups together ALL KNOWN deceased characters in the series). Also, just because we have The Cartel, doesn't mean Billy gets the deceased category. Deceased belongs in all people who die INGAME. 11. Buildings- (This is a sub-category that groups together all buildings in the series) 12. ***** War Veterans- (groups together characters who are veterans of a particular war) 13. Quest Givers- (groups together all characters in Bound in Blood, and any future games who give out quests) 14. Unseen Characters- (groups together characters that are not physically seen) 15. "Occupations"- (For example, a "FBI Agent" category, "Soldier" category, etc.) 16. Informants- (groups together characters that give out Secret Agendas (Ex: Flaco, Watters, Suzy Hart, etc.) 17. Towns- (Groups together all towns/cities in the series) 18. Rivers- (groups together all named rivers (Rio Grande, Chattahoochee River, Black River) 19. Missions- (groups together all missions in the series) 20. ***** Missions- (cateogory for all missions of a particular game) I would also like to use info boxes for characters. This would list basic descriptions of characters. Something along the lines of how RDR, POTC, and CoD wiki use info boxes. This is all for now. I might think of others. I would also like to bring something to light. This is a wikia. This is something I do for fun. However, there are some people who tend to make decisions on their own, and refuse to use other member's ideas. This is a group effort. I don't want one person pulling the strings. I want to invoke a voting system. I have a lot of ideas to make this wiki more professional. However, certain people don't like my ideas, and imo along with other member's opinions, both agree that this wiki is becoming TOO simple. My categories I have listed aren't making anything complicated in any way, shape or form. But what I am doing is creating ease of access. My idea in essence allows a visitor to read the Ray McCall article, go to Flaco, go to Eddie Guerra, go to U.Z.I., go to 92FS, and go to Volcano Gun without using the search function. We SHOULD NOT seperate the games. We should have a basic category which groups together games, and then more advanced categories to go to more detail. This is the CALL OF JUAREZ wiki. We should cover EVERYTHING Call of Juarez related, and I don't mean go overboard with pages like "grass", "rocks", "clouds", etc. But we SHOULD NOT cut corners. I will not name names, but there is an admin on this site (and I hate to have to do this, but I can't keep this to myself), there is a certain admin who seems to be making decisions on their own, and refuses to let others implement their own. In a nutshell it is he wants things done his way. Even going as far as deleting pages that don't need deleted. We can have buildings have their own articles, there is nothing wrong with it. Again, I am doing this for fun, and it is giving me something to do over the summer. But this admin is really making things difficult, it is testing my patience, they are difficult to work with, and I am losing a lot of interest in helping, if things keep on going the way things are, I have no problem leaving. I don't want to do it, it is the last thing I would ever do, but we need a voting decision. Yes, there are real life people mentioned in Call of Juarez. Yes they can have a page. Yes there are butterflies in the game. They can be interacted with, and appear often in the games. They can get a page. My categories are making things easier for people to access. Whether it be CoJ "noobs" or CoJ "veterans". Basically this admin is making this wiki feel like "Wikia for Dummies". I don't like the simplicity. I need things vastly organized. Ever since I first came upon this site, and it was only four articles, I had envisioned putting "Civil War veterans" as a cateogory for Ray, Thomas, Tom Manson, Crazy Frank, Barnsby, and O'Donnell. But now, this admin believes it is unessecary. I along with another member both have similar ideas and interests on making the site better. Yes the series is comprised of three games and a comic. But that doesn't mean the site has to be small and dare I say, retardedly simple. It can be bigger than what this admin is convinced on believing. I am not cutting corners. I am not fixing things that aren't broke. I am just allowing more ways people can access pages. We desperately need to organize this wiki's "government" to be a democracy, and make votes on what we should do. No one person should be making decisions. This "vote/poll" system should be available to all members, me, Foreborn, Frozen Jese, Ausir, Jared Chastain, overlord, and headcrab (if he ever returns). That is all I have to say. - User:11Morey June 25, 2012 4:43 PM (EST) Hey Morey, this message is for you. Oh, are we using someone else's talk page for our discussion now? Okay then... Gee, a certain admin. I wonder who that could be… When I first came to the Call of Juarez Wiki it was in shambles to say the least. Though I was not a Wikia editor, having only edited a few grammar/lore mistakes before, my love for Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and Call of Juarez pushed me to utilize my writing skills to ‘fix’ it. Don’t worry, this isn’t my biography… I’ll save that for a blog post /sarcasm. I am a ‘perfectionist’ and an organized person… mostly. After Ausir left I became the guy in charge, and I have built this Wikia up with the help of you Morey, Frozen Jese and briefly Headcrab64. And now perhaps –overlord-. As an admin, I have learned much since I first started, and I am still learning. This issue over the categories, is ridiculous. Granted, I should have talked to you more thoroughly before making such a massive change, Morey. And, most of the time, I try to ask what you think before changes. Like the Manual of Style. Half the time I never get a response. Believe it or not, this isn’t a Government. Nor it is a community. That last sentence might be shocking to you “Wikia is all about community!” you might say. But it’s true. Ausir is gone, I thought you knew about that back when he left over a year ago. Jared Chastain is off in movie-land somewhere, and was never really a ‘member’ of the community. Frozen Jese is an occasional editor I’d like to convince to come back more regularly. Perhaps –overlord- will become a third, or fade into the dust like Headcrab 64. Tassanee practically never comes here. Point is, it’s you and me. I’ve always considered you a partner, Morey, not an underling. I have tried to be a leader in the place of my predecessor when it's needed. And because it’s just the two of us (Perhaps three and occasionally four) we do not, do not need a voting poll. Back on track now to the point I was leading up to earlier. I have tried to the best of my ability to maintain order, to keep things organized, but not complicated. I continue to learn, and over the course of this disagreement, it has become increasingly clear to me we need to follow the example of the Assassin’s Creed Wiki, because it is the most well-organized I have ever seen, and is probably second-largest Wikia site. That community, is HUGE. The admins over there have a lot to deal with, and somehow, they keep the site organized but simple. I will show you many examples of the AC Wiki pages if you wish. They have a Weapons category, and also *game name here* weapons. The same for characters, and sometimes other categories (Like Templar, Assassin’s Creed Assassination Targets for example). If you’re going to try and tell me that the Assassin’s Creed Wiki is ‘Wikia for dummies’ I shall put a message simulating my amusement at that statement. Info boxes! You want to know the funny part? I didn’t actually recognize what you meant by info boxes. I thought you meant some kind of text-listing under a headline, not the infoboxes like the Naruto Wikia and, well, every Wikia have. I’m actually all for that, but I don’t think that’s a feature we absolutely HAVE to implement right this second. More pressing matters, mainly giving stubs content, y’know. Categories! I’m gonna go ahead and list categories in italics so this is less confusing to read. Weapons Locations (As for towns, Rivers. The AC Wiki only use *Insert game name here* locations.) Episodes ''(Morey, ''there are no missions in Call of Juarez, save the Extra Missions for the Xbax Treesixty. They are called ‘Episodes’.) Call of Juarez extra missions (This will cover the Extra Missions for Call of Juarez.) Historical Characters (This will cover your ‘Real life characters’ and is what the AC Wiki use for theirs. We shouldn’t cover every single bloody historical character that gets briefly mentioned (aka William Sherman), only the ones that are interacted with, or somehow connected to the games (Like by the bounties). Factions (This would cover most of the ‘criminal groups’ gangs, etc and replace ‘Gangs’. Apache Renegades belong in the ‘Apache’ article, btw.) Revolvers, Submachine Guns (Even if you don’t like it, they ARE Revolvers and Submachine Guns, not Pistols and Rifles. Ammo types, yes I know, you told me. I disagree.) Multiplayer, *Insert game names here* multiplayer (Again, the AC Wiki. They uses this format, and I think we should as well.) Deceased (AC Wiki doesn’t have one. Does that mean we shouldn’t? Your point does make sense. Again I am conflicted on what to do, but if a decision must be made I must say, is it really necessary?) Interact with butterflies? I never heard of this. It was my understanding they were a set piece, like rocks, and grass. On a more personal note, I’m a bit ashamed and amused by the behavior of both you and –overlord-, scurrying around like mice. Quit hiding behind ‘a certain admin’ ‘this admin’ ‘I don’t want to name names’ and secret e-mail discussions. Not to say I have a problem with NOT using talk pages, but this secret ‘discussion’ is just… You know that picture of Picard doing a facepalm? And the one where he and Riker are both doing it? Yeah, that. It’s pretty darn silly. If you have something you want to say, come out and say it by golly. Quit acting like we’re all teenage girls in a High School. Morey, I don’t want to you leave Project McCall, especially not over something so ridiculous as *&%*#$% categories. We’re the only two people on this site, in all honesty and I’d like for us to continue to work together to build this Wiki up. I’ve tried to compromise by looking at other Wikis, how they do it, and after seeing how the AC Wiki people run things, I can’t help but think, “Why don’t we do it like they do it?” because as I have said before, they are a huge community, and this very subject may have been a problem for them in the past. And again with repeating myself, they are the most well-maintained Wiki I have ever seen. The format has worked for them. I really want you to stay, and I’d like for this issue to fade into the past. This seems like it’s become a mountain, when it should be a mole hill. Foreborn 00:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I congratulate you both on maintaining the wiki. However, I must abstain. I no longer own a single game due to my copy of the original vanishing with my broken computer and the CD of BiB breaking. However, I plan to get another Bound in Blood. Let's hope for the best. [[User:Frozen Jese|'''Frozen Jese]] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'talk']]) 20:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see I... uh... I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're saying. None of the episodes have a walkthrough, we decided to put a walkthrough for the games on the shelf for now until we finish with the other articles. Once I get the other Episode listings up, there will be an article created called "Episodes/Chapters in Call of Juarez (Series?)". Similarly there will be Secrets in Call of Juarez, Characters in Call of Juarez, Weapons in Call of Juarez, Locations in Call of Juarez and these will basically be directories for all the articles that will be prominently linked to on the main page. Foreborn (talk) 18:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC)